Someone's going to get hurt
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Esme P.O.V. of witnesing Carlisle's death in a vision that was brought on by anger. Does she have and unknown power that had only now been recognised. my first twilgiht fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Esme P.O.V

The atmosphere in my house was tense. Jasper and Emmett had returned from hunting and it seemed obvious that a slight disagreement had happened. Alice and Rosalie stood side by side gazing upon their partner's childish argument while I sat on the couch trying to ignore them, waiting for my beloved to come home from work. "Oh yeah? It was mine!" Emmett yelled at Jasper, "Stop it! You won't win by making me clam down!"

"Stop being pathetic Em, it was mine, I got there first, get over it! You're what, 90 years old!" Jasper growled.

"Oh, so because I..." Emmett began but that was it, I had enough. I stood to my feet, pushing past my girls.

"Emmett!" I shouted, "Stop before someone gets hurt!"

"Why are you shouting at me, Jasper started it?"

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it!" I walked over to Jasper and turned him around so he was facing the other way, away from Emmett, but Emmett being a small child sniggered. Why did I bother? Jasper nudged me aside and went straight for Emmett. He pushed him straight out of the front door, not remembering to open the door first, and smashed it to pieces. Alice followed Jasper in her normal skip and Rosalie just rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. "I'm going to rip your head off you cocky blonde..." Emmett screamed pushing Jasper against the garage door, but we all knew that from Jasper's past experiences, he could easily break free.

Finally, He came. My hero came. My husband was approaching the house in his handsome black Mercedes. How I loved that car! I would never believe my eyes if I was told what would happen next. Jasper, like I knew he would, pulled away and threw Emmett into the drive way. I shouted for them to stop because Carlisle was approaching, but they never heard me. Carlisle got closer and closer, and Emmett provoked Jasper whom picked up Emmett and threw him in front of the car. Carlisle seeing the commotion and not wanting to hit Emmett swerved and going slightly a bit too fast smashed his lovely car into the tree that stood in front of the house. To my horror, a pale white body smashed out of the front window screen and landed a few yards away front the black mess of a car.

No one moved for a second. Emmett and Jasper stopped their squabble and looked petrified. Alice screamed my husband's name, and Rosalie was downstairs in a heartbeat. Carlisle's mangled body did not move or even make a sound. I ran over to him all the time crying dry sobs and calling out his name. Jasper reached him before I did and pulled him around so he was not facing the ground. His face was like a mirror that has just been dropped. His angelic face was now cracked in so many places he was slightly unrecognisable.

"Carlisle? Wake up baby" I said, stroking his face. "Wake up. You're a vampire, you can't be dead!"

"I'm so sorry Esme" Emmett sobbed from behind me, but I pretended to ignore him.

"Carlisle, wake up now!" I demanded. Suddenly his body moved and a painful groan seeped from his mouth. "Carlisle?"

"Esme?" Carlisle replied very feebly. "What happened?

"That doesn't matter right now, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine" Carlisle slowly pulled himself up to his feet and turned to Alice and Jasper and gave a weak smile. "Are you all ok?"

"You're asking if we are ok..." Rosalie replied in confusion, "When you were the one who had a crash"

"Yes, but I'm fine. I just need a comfy seat." Carlisle made his way towards the house, but turned around as he got to the door to take a look at his now destroyed, Mercedes.

"Esme?" Jasper said, looking at my painful face. "I, we, Emmett and I, we are very sorry. We did not wish for this to happen"

"It's fine. Just remember to behave next time you have a little tiff ok? And Jasper, will you please make Carlisle feel comfortable please"

"CARLISLE!" Alice suddenly screamed. We all looked around in horror as Carlisle bent over in pain and fell to the floor. Jasper shot over to him, with myself not too far behind. Carlisle clutched his stomach in agony and closed his eyes tight. I pulled his hand away from his stomach to reveal a long shard of glass firmly set in his stomach. I cried. It hurt so much to see my darling this way. I pulled out the shard without thinking and Carlisle let out a painful yell as his skin pulled away without ease.

"Carlisle baby? Is that better." I said, cupping his face in my hands. There was no reply. I needed Edward; I needed to know what he was thinking. Why did Edward have to be on holiday?

"Oh" Alice suddenly said falling to her knees. Placing her face in her hands. Jasper saw Alice's reaction and knelt down on the floor next to her and cradled her in his arms. "What did you see?" He asked her.

"Carlisle, he's...dead!" She sobbed hard

"Dead! How can he be dead?" I screamed, shaking my husband's body furiously.

"Not yet!" Alice cried, "But soon!"

"What?" I cried "From this accident?"

"No" Alice said quietly, gazing at Emmett "Emmett. Killed. Him"

"What, I don't understand?"

Suddenly Carlisle disappeared from the floor, Alice and Jasper were not in front of me, and Emmett and Rosalie was not standing behind me. I blinked. I looked around to find Emmett and Jasper yelling. Rosalie was not outside. And Alice was skipping outside. Didn't they care that Carlisle was hurt? My darling, dead. Then suddenly, Carlisle's Mercedes was pulling up and Jasper threw Emmett towards the car. It was de je vu all over again. I couldn't just stand there and watch my husband smash through the window again. I sprinted towards Emmett and pulled him to the ground just in time for Carlisle's car to pull up on the drive. I got up off the floor and sprinted over to Carlisle's car, pulled open the door and kissed him ferociously.

"Hello to you to" Carlisle said, startled, pulling away from my grasp. "What's the occasion, or are you just happy to see me?" He smirked.

"How are you feeling?" I ignored his comment

"Good, well l I am now" Carlisle said pulling me towards his lips, but I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He said.

"You said 'you are now'. Weren't you earlier?"

"Well actually, I did feel a bit off earlier. I had a strong pain in my stomach, like something stabbing me" I gasped. Was this happening. Did I really see all that happen? Do i have an unknown power like Alice's that only now was working?

"Esme? Sweetheart? You're acting rather strange. What's up?" Carlisle stroked my face with concern.

"I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"I saw you die..."


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle P.O.V

"What do you mean you saw me die?" I asked my startled wife. She wasn't normally like this. Maybe my absence from home is making her, well, loopy. But I don't see how. It hasn't affected her before. Maybe I do spend too much time at the hospital, I don't know.

"Like I said, I saw you die!" Esme said, slightly agitated, "You were lying on the floor, and Alice said..."

"Yo! Daddio! Sorry about that. I could have caused an accident. Luckily Esme here pulled me out the way" Emmet said, placing his arm around Esme and pulling her close in a warm hug, but she pulled away very angrily.

"Yes you could have! You could have killed you're father!" My darling shouted, leaving both Emmett and myself rather puzzled and shocked. I could even see Alice and Jasper in the distance stop their play fighting and Rosalie looking out through her bedroom window. What on earth was she playing at?

"Esme, dear? Calm down. It was only a bit of fun. No harm was caused." I reassured her, stepping out of my car and closing the door. Turning to Jasper who had now joined our company I asked, "What was going on anyway?"

"Oh, well, Emmett and I had a rather big disagreement while hunting and he chose not to forget it"

"Oh so it's my fault now!" Emmett turned to Jasper yelling.

"Whoa Em! Look boy's you're like what nearly 100 years old and you're acting like newborns. Take a chill pill, ok?" Realising that Alice made and inside joke about the 'chill' pill, she rolled her eyes at Jasper who was slightly giggling to himself and went inside the house. Thinking that that was a good idea, I headed towards the front door tapping a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Esme, look ,we're sorry ok?" Emmett said to Esme before following me in.

It was about half an hour later and I left my office expecting my beautiful wife to be cleaning or rearranging something like she normally did but she was nowhere to be seen. Emmett sat on the couch with Rosalie and Jasper watching some kind of horror film; how they can watch that trash I will never know. Alice, well not surprising, was on the phone. Good job we had plenty of money otherwise I think we would go into debt with the amount of money we pay out on phone bills. Looking out the window to see if Edward and Bella had arrived yet, because they were due home today, I found Esme instead. She was sitting on the drive, in the rain that began to fall about five minutes ago, and she was soaking. I quickly left the house and made my was to my wet wife. "Esme? Sweetheart? Why are you out in the rain? You're all wet?" I said rubbing her arm gently.

"Does it really matter?" She replied coldly "...It's not like I can catch a cold is it?"

"Don't be like this hun, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, it could be the fact that I saw you die and no one, not even you, really seems to care!"

"I do care my love. But I cannot die from a shard of glass. Why fret on something that is not possible my darling? I love you, I do, and you know I do, but acting like this is silly. If I was to die, Alice would most likely see it, but she has not said anything, so therefore nothing is wrong. Esme, just forget it. It was probably just a..." Esme cut me off

"A dream? I can't do that either Carlisle. I can't sleep, I can't get a cold, I can't be worried about my husband because_ he _doesn't care!" Esme brushed off me arm and stood but I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap, placing a warm, loving kiss on her tender lips.

"I do care..." I said, pulling away from her embrace, "You know I do. I care about nothing more or nothing less than your happiness and your love. All I am saying my sweet, is that I cannot be possible and that it was probably just a day dream mixed with anger and frustration with the boy's. Think about it logically. You were worried that the boys would hit my car if I approached, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes I suppose" She replied wearily.

"So then, let's just forget this..."

"Carlisle!" Alice screamed from inside the house.

"See! See! I told you she saw it!" Esme sobbed, jumping to her feet. I stood up and made my way to the living room but Alice already beat me to it. She seemed shaky, almost hysterical. I grabbed her and looked into her face. I was motionless like it was usually during a vision. I looked up and saw Jasper approach with his siblings behind. I asked him what had she seen, but he told me she said nothing but run out here. I looked back at Alice, who was now in the world, but she wasn't looking at me, instead she was looking at a very pale Esme.

"What? What is it Alice? What did you see?" I questioned her. She turned to me with an expression of bewilderment on her face and replied.

"I saw Esme, she was keeling over your body Carlisle. You, you were ... dead"

"What?" Jasper exclaimed standing next to Alice, looking into her face," How?"

"There, there was a car accident, and, and I saw him smash through the window and..."

"See! I told you! I'm not insane!" Esme yelled at me in anger.

"Esme?" A voice came from the distance "Esme, what's wrong?" We all turned to see Bella and Edward approach.

"What's happened?" Edward said firmly

"I, we, Esme and I, we saw Carlisle die and..." Alice answered.

"How can Esme see?" He replied as if Esme was not there.

"I don't know" Alice replied "Maybe, I don't know, maybe Esme has the gift of foresight. It's not impossible."

"I don't know, maybe you have Esme. What brought it on?" Edward addressed a frantic Esme.

"Anger, frustration" My darling answered, looking at me.

"I have an idea" Rosalie spoke "...Why not get Esme angry and worked up and see if it happens again.

"Good thinking Rose" Emmett said, tapping Rosalie on the shoulder.

"Right..." I said "... I'll get in my car and drive down the road a bit. Signal when you want me to move and I'll drive up. Emmett, Jasper, do you think you could re-enact you're squabble?"

"Oh, well have no problems there Carlisle" Jasper smirked.

So like we agreed I ventured to my car. I open the door and sat down. After blowing a kiss to my stunning, but wet, wife I closed the door and drove off.

Esme P.O.V

It was like de ja vue. I dreaded it. Emmet and Jasper began their little argument. Edward had agreed to be the signal while Bella, Alice and Rosalie sat on the ground and watched. It was awful, just thinking that my husband was about to die and no one was doing anything about it hurt me so terribly. I wanted to save him. I would die for him. I would stand in the way. He could crash into me not the tree. Yes, yes i would do that. I would give my life to spare him. "Ok Carlisle, now!" Edward shouted. Right, remember Esme remember. I could see Carlisle approach, his Mercedes rumbling on the stony drive. Jasper threw Emmett at the car. Carlisle, not wanting to hit Emmett, swerved. He was heading for the tree. I turned to see Alice stand up and shout "Stop!" She knew what was coming to. I sprinted towards the Mercedes and Hit the front of the car with full force, but i damaged the brake pedal on the impact and Carlisle couldn't stop.

Carlisle P.O.V

"Esme!" I shouted. I tried to control the car, but she broke my pedal. I opened the window and shouted to Emmett to pull the car backwards but it was too late. My car slammed in to the tree with my wife alongside it. Bella screamed and Rosalie and Alice went after Esme. Edward opened my car door and pulled me out. As I pushed past the group of people, I saw Esme mangled and lifeless on the floor. I reached down and picked her up. The sound of sobbing was getting louder as the boys joined in the girls sorrow. I would not cry, I was going to stay strong for my children, and my wife. I fought so hard to stop myself from crying, but it was too much. Before I could reach the door I fell to my knees and cried holding my darling wife in my arms. Why didn't I believe her? Why didn't I leave the experiment alone? I should have thought that Esme would have done something like this to stop me from getting hurt. I felt a pair of arms embrace me from the back and a few rubbing the side of my arms. As I looked up I saw Alice's face stare into mine. She reached a hand towards my face and said gently, "I just had a vision dad. It was about Esme..."

"What?" I managed to cough out

"She's not dead. Just hurt. She's going to be fine. I saw her wake up all patched up in you're bed Carlisle. She is ok" Just as she said that Esme began to cough beneath me. I lifted her up to my face.

"Esme, darling, are you ok?" I said

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit sore" She replied rubbing her head. "Just promise me something Carlisle"

"What my love?"

"When I say I saw something happen to you or anyone else, don't go and do something to make it come true"

Esme P.O.V

Well the pain I received wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be. But there's one thing I don't know, but where or not I tell Edward what I saw when the car hit me is another story altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of Twilight unfortunately Sorry for the long wait hope you like part 3. Please R&R. enjoy!

I tried not to think about the recent events. It was all a sudden rush, like a dream or something. I knew Carlisle kept watch of my movements, as if I was about to have a total breakdown. I wasn't going to. He even kept Jasper on the lookout. I felt like a subject of big brother. They thought I was going nuts. I knew they didn't believe me. I saw them die. I did, truly. "Esme are you ok?" They would say, or "Esme, is there something wrong, you look awful?" I felt like saying, yes there is something wrong, it's called you nagging at me all the time and keeping watch of me like I'm some sort of monster about to lash out. I sat down in front of the television. I wasn't really watching it. I never really did. I preferred to do some gardening, or cooking for Bella. I couldn't do that now. They watched me like a hawk. I was waiting for Carlisle to come home. He seemed to be on time always recently. I bothered me very much. I wasn't used to it most of the time. I heard the car pull up, and I sighed. I knew what was coming. Questions, questions, questions. He opened the front door and hung his coat up on the rack and set his briefcase down on the glossy floor. I sighed. Here we go again. "Hello, my love" Carlisle said embracing me in a hug and placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Hello. Good day at work?" Was my reply.

"The same as usual, I suppose, although I did save someone's life today." Carlisle said smiling.

"That's good dear. I think I'm going to go hunting" I said, walking away.

"Uhh, wait Esme, let me get changed and I'll come with you"

"I'm more than capable to take myself Carlisle"

"I know, I know. I need to go hunting as well" Carlisle said looking around the room.

"You went yesterday"

"I know, but I could use some more" He smiled wearily.

"No!" I shouted at him. His face was shocked. "I'm sick and tired of being watched over like a flipping mental case. Im not nuts! I saw what I saw and if you can't accept that then you're not the man I thought you were! Now leave me in peace, ok!"

"Esme-I-I" Carlisle replied to me. I can't believe I shouted at him like that. I felt like crying, if I could. Instead I turned around and ran, and ran and ran.

…..

I wandered around for a while. I needed air. Not that I really needed it. I needed to clear my mind and put me head straight. All that was coming into my head was the face of Carlisle when I shouted at him. I silently prayed that he would come looking for me. He did. I suddenly heard a branch snap. I turned around to find him standing there, in front of me. His eyes were red, I don't know how though, he can't cry. I approached him slowly and looked to the floor. "Im sorry for what I said" I said to him, then looked up slowly. He just stared and said nothing. "Im really, really sor…" Carlisle hushed me and grabbed me. He pulled me close to his chest and embraced me in a hug.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, for treating you the way I have and getting the others involved to do so to. It was unnecessary. I should have believed you, but I didn't. I m your husband and I have duties, and I seem to have neglected mine. Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. But you must understand, I've seen things Carlisle, I seen people die, and it starts to come true."

"What do you mean? When you saw me die?"

"No, no. That was the first one. Carlisle, its Edward…"

…

Carlisle paused, pulled away from me for a moment then turned away. I knew it hurt him when one of his children was hurt. I stood for a moment, waiting in angst as my husband said nothing, but scratched his head in concern. He then returned back to me, his head hanging limply. "What did you see my love?" He mumbled.

"The, it's the, the Volturi…" I trailed off.

"What! What about them? I thought they left us alone when Nessie showed them the truth; please; please say that they are not coming back. Oh God"

"Nothing is wrong in that sense…" I started

"What do you mean?" He replied wearily

"They are coming back _**for**_him. They want him, but Edward did not go away lightly, obviously…"

"They know! They know he won't go! Alice showed Aro, Edwards and Bella's future! He knows neither of them will go! Peace, that's all we asked for, is God given peace, is that too much to ask?" Carlisle fell to the ground on his feebly knees and whimpered into his hands, which covered his pale white face. I approached him cautiously. It pained me to see him like this. I crouched on the floor and put my arms around him from the back. I placed my head upon him soft back and cradled him. I rocked back and forth shushing him to calm down but he never; he carried on breaking his heart. I broke mine. I couldn't stand it anymore. I began to whimper with him. Why did I have to mention it? Why did I have these powers all of a sudden? I hated it. I hated my self for it. I hate my self for making him like this. I moved around him after a while and cupped him aching face in my hands. I pulled his face parallel with mine and stared into his hurting eyes. "You know what we have to do?" I said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"No?" He sniffled, even though he didn't need to.

"Let's go. Let's get there before they get here. Tell them what we know, tell them it is a waste of a trip…" Carlisle interrupted:

"And what if they don't listen, Esme?"

"… Then at least we have tried. All we can do is try. It's going to happen whether we like it or not. I've seen it, like I saw you. It happened. And if this is the only way we can possibly prevent this from happening, they that's what we will do. But we wont tell the children. Not yet anyway. Tell them we are going on a holiday or you have a work conference in Port Angles or Jacksonville or whatever. What do you say?" I finished, with pleading in my eyes. Carlisle sighed heavily and gave in.

"Tonight… we leave tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

We approached the house slower than usual. Thinking about our destination and how we would get there, what we would say, how we would do it. It was painful to think that in a few hours we would be begging for the future safety of our son. How my heart ached. We tried to act normal, as you do when you are trying to hide something from your children. It wasn't easy stuff. We reached the door and opened it. Everything was normal, Emmett on the sofa playing his games. Rosalie and Alice doing their nails, Edward and Bella by the piano and Jasper, dear Jasper watching the History channel. Alice suddenly got up and skipped over to us. "I've packed for you" She grinned. Carlisle looked in shock.

"What? For what?" Carlisle asked.

"Your going on holiday the pair of you, aren't you?" Alice frowned "…I saw you packing and gathering your passports and ordering your tickets. So I saved you the trouble and packed for you and bought your tickets and here…" Alice handed them their passports and tickets "… Ah, your soo lucky. I wish Jasper would take me to an island" Alice sighed the skipped away. Phew, I thought. She thinks we are going to Isle Esme. Let's keep it like that. We quickly gathered our things and headed for the Mercedes after we both endured hugs and kisses from the children. We loaded the car and waved them goodbye, and drove to Washington airport.

…..

"I love flying at night" I said turning to Carlisle, who sat un-blinking, staring at the floor. "It's so peaceful" I said again, trying to gain his attention. That was it. Something was obviously wrong. "What wrong dear?" I said stroking his arm.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing really. Just nervous I suppose" He said looking into my eyes then through the window. "Yes, yes it is a beautiful sight" Indicating to the starry night sky. "It's just…" Carlisle began before he was cut off by the announcement. _Ladies and Gentlemen, we will shortly be approaching Venice airport. Please make sure that all luggages are safely stowed and that you are sat in a comfortable position for landing. Thank you. We hope you have enjoyed flying with Virgin air._

"What did you say?" I asked

"We best hire a car from the airport. It's rather a long walk from Venice to Volterra otherwise" Carlisle smiled weakly, knowing that it didn't matter if it was a long walk. They could do it in ten minuets.

"Yes I suppose." I frowned. We gathered our luggage and the pick up point and then approached the help desk and hired a car. We didn't wait that long, although standing next to my tense husband, unspeaking, felt like hours. We quickly got into the car and drove.

We arrived. It didn't take long because Carlisle drove at such a fast speed. I was the nervous one then. Still he did not speak. Not even blink, or breath (not that we needed to I might add). Carlisle parked softly and pulled the handbrake up. I got out first the Carlisle behind me. With myself in front, we ascended up to the Volturi's place of being.

…

" Posse aiutarla, Signore?" The pale white receptionist asked my husband. He unfortunately, could not speak Italian and didn't realise that she just asked him if she could help him. He turned to me, knowing I spoke Italian and pleaded with his eyes to respond. So I told her who we were and who we wanted to see.

"Il mio nome e Esme e Questo e mio marito Carlisle. Siamo venutil a vedere il vostro leader, Aro." Carlisle smiled at me as a thank you.

"Carlisle?" The girl spoke in English. "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Um yes." Carlisle looked confused.

"It's me, Carla. Do you remember?" She stood and smiled. He recognised her. I didn't know her.

"Shouldn't you be…" Carlisle gasped.

"Dead? Yes I should be, but Felix changed me. He thought I was more useful alive, and young" She chirped.

"My Dear.." He shook his head in sorrow, "… How old are you?"

"Two hundred and thirty four" She smiled. I cleared my throat to gain attention. "Ah, yes. Follow me and I will take you. He will be very pleased t see you after such a long time. He regularly talks about you, you know? You were very dear to him, sir." We walked for what seemed like hours. Down hall ways. Around corners. Down an elevator. Then more corners. Finally we reached a huge door. Carlisle shuddered beside me. I too was scared. Carla told us to stay while she entered the room. We listened by the door.

…

"Yes?" Caius said sharply "I do not remember, requesting you"

"No, my lord, you did not. You have a visitor" Carla looked at Aro with a smile. He noticed this reaction and walked towards, curious.

"And whom, my dear, May that be" He said thoughtful

"My lord, it is your friend, Carlisle!" Carla chirped. Aro gave a huge smile and turned to his friends on the throne, which also smiled too. He then turned back to Carla and ordered her to bring them in. Quickly she walked and brought them in.

…..

"They would like to see you now" Carla smiled the walked off. Carlisle trembled next to me, but pushed open the door and held my hand tightly. We didn't walk a few centermeters when a voice boomed. "My dear Carlisle, how long it has been! Come, come forth and tell. And whom may I ask is this pale beauty?" Aro said smiling. Carlisle did not look up or answer until he stood before this man.

"Aro, it has been too long indeed" My husband smiled in pain. Aro embraced him in a hug the let go. "This here…" He said rubbing my arm "… Is my wife, Esme" Aro looked at me strange, then smiled and turned to me.

"A pleasure my dear…" He held out his hand "…May i?" I gave my hand to him, and he looked at me in wonder before replying to what he had seen. "It must have been hard for you to bear a child, then see it pass on so quickly? Sadly none of own women have had the indulgence to experience being with child"

"Yes, it was. But the past is past as they say" I replied. He smiled then turned.

"You look ill Carlisle" Caius said stepping forward, "…Neglecting your feeding?"

"No my friend" Carlisle replied.

"Why are you so thin then? You have lost since last time you were here" He scowled.

"I have not noticed, if truth be told. How are you all?" My loved one asked, to break the ice. They all replied 'very well'. Marcus slowly stood and opened his arms to us and said in his deep, croaky voice.

"Tell us, friends, why have you come. I sense that this is not just a friendly visit" Aro and Caius turned to face us with frowns on their faces and Aro said stepping forward.

"Yes, please do tell" Carlisle looked at me wearily and sighed, then stepped forward and looked into their faces.

…

Hope you liked. Please R&R and tell me what you thought


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle P.O.V

I looked at Aro. I didn't know how to say it. I felt, for once in my life, scared. I tightened my grip on Esme's hand. Marcus noticed. I sighed and looked at them all, then looked around the room seeing Jane, Alec, and Felix… I was terrified. "Carlisle?" Aro said frowning deeply. "What have you come for?" I had to tell him one way or another. I turned to my wife and gave a weak smile then said.

"We know of your intentions to return to forks. We have come to let you know that it would be a waste of a journey and…" Caius cut me off.

"How, how could you know that Carlisle? You do not have the gift of foresight. And, our journeys are never wasted as far as we are concerned.

"Alice?" Aro said to me.

"Yes, she had a vision. Please, your journey will be a waste of time. Edward will not go with you"

"You are lying Carlisle. But why?" Marcus approached me. I began to tremble, along with Esme. "…I can sense it" He continued. "It was not Alice that the information came from was it?" Aro shot me a terrible glance as if to say what!

"No my friend" I said dropping my head. There was no point in lying. Marcus knew these things. Esme looked from me to Aro, then let go of my hand and approached Aro. She was about to tell him when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered. I knew it would be one of my children. Alice would have had a vision to where we were. I placed it against my ear but Caius demanded that it go on speaker. So I did as he asked. I pressed Loud Speaker.

"Carlisle?" Alice Said frantically.

"Yes my dear?" I answered calmly, looking at Aro.

"Where are you?" She scowled.

"Isle Esme, as you know already" I lied. Aro looked confused as to why.

"Are you alone?" I looked around then to my wife.

"Yes" I stated. Again, Aro looked confused to why I said I was alone.

"Enjoying yourself then?" Alice questioned

"Very. I must go now. Esme is calling me" I didn't wait for a reply. I hung up. Aro approached me, walking past Esme and shouted to my face

"Explain yourself Carlisle!" Esme walked to my sied and spoke up.

"We are here because of me. I saw your intentions, not my daughter. We have come to tell you that Edward will not become one of you and please, understand this and well… Leave us alone"

"This is… Intriguing…" Aro glanced at Esme "… I thought you had no power, yet you can see the future? How is this possible?"

"It is possible when I am overcome with anger!" Esme scowled.

"Really? Well let's see if you are telling the truth. I know not if you are, as my friend here…" He pointed to me "… Is telling us lies, and may even have you involved in this. Jane dear?" I glanced over at Jane. I knew what was coming. Jane shot towards me and snarled 'pain'. I never felt anything like this before. An extreme pain shot through my body. I fell to my knees and cried out in pain. I could hear no one. I could not hear my wife. Was she ok? I felt like all my bones were being snapped one by one. Then I heard her angelic voice.

"STOP!" she screamed. Weeping at my body on the floor. Jane responded, or so I assume and the pain stopped.

"What did you see?" Aro scowled.

"I didn't see the future. Only the past. You're past…" Esme said, walking over to me to help me stand.

"And what may that be?" Aro said, rubbing his hands together, ignoring my glances at him.

"Your sister was not killed by a rogue Vampire…" Aro looked afraid. But why? Marcus stood and exclaimed 'what?'"

"You" Aro ran to my wife, snatched her away from my grasp and placed his hand firmly on her mouth. I got up and ran towards him. I tried to pull him away but he shouted for Felix. Felix grabbed me from behind then threw me into the wall by the door. I looked up quickly to find that Aro placed my loving wife, on her knees on the floor. I heard Marcus say "What is the meaning of this Aro" Esme mumbled through his hand "He killed her" At that moment, before I could see any more a giant fist smashed into my face. I blacked out….


	6. Chapter 6

Esme P.O.V.

I guess this is what it feels like before your about to die. My head was tightly in Aro's hands. Yet he did not pull, like I was expecting. Instead he and Marcus were having an argument. Where was my husband? Was he hurt? Was he…dead? I tried to move but it was impossible. Not expecting any noise to break the painful silence a loud thud filled the air. I screamed under Aro's hand. I thought it was Carlisle being hurt. Reacting to my scream, Aro shot round to see the commotion. He gasped and his eyes grew larger as did Marcus' and Caius'. I wanted to know who it was. Or what. I tried to struggle, but still nothing. That's when I heard his voice. "LET HER GO!" It was not Carlisle, Edward or Emmett. It was in fact the person I least expected, if I expected at all. Jasper.

"And who may I ask are you?" Aro shouted in return

"Your worst nightmare!" He said his voice menacing. Aro let go of my head and walked towards him. I quickly turned around to see Jasper, but most of all where my Husband was. I couldn't see him. Jasper ran for Felix. He ran up the wall and landed next to him and knocked him down. There was one thing to be sure. Felix and the guards may be strong but they never had or have the experience of fighting as Jasper. He was too strong.

Jasper slammed his fist into Felix's neck and his head, with a loud crack, pulled away, leaving it rolling on the floor with his body falling by the side. Jasper then turned and headed for the guards. One by one the fell, headless and limp. Quickly setting a fire, he threw their bodies into it. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and Alec where left. Gobsmacked. "Who are you?" Aro said, stepping back slightly as Jasper breathed heavily and looked at him.

"Im Carlisle's son." He stated. This made me smile.

"You are his son?" Aro questioned, his voice shaking with fear. I'm guessing because of Jasper. The other's picked up on this. Jane was about to use her power against him when I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground. I beat her to a pulp. I never would have done it if she was nice, but what can you expect from her. I forced her arms down and bit into her neck, causing her to scream. Then without thinking, I slammed her head of her shoulders and threw it into the fire. Alec screamed and made for me but Jasper got there first and dismembered him. Three were left.

I looked around for Carlisle. Where was he? I scanned the room in search for him when I found him, mangled, lying on the floor under sections of the shattered wall above him. I ran over to him while Jasper dealt with the others. "Will you leave us alone?" Jasper breathed heavy again to the three in front of him.

"Yes, yes" Aro said, stepping behind Marcus. But Marcus retaliated. He grasped Aro by the neck and shouted "You killed my wife" Aro choked.

"It was an accident!" He replied

"I think not! You didn't want me to leave did you? That's why you did it!" Marcus screamed. His eyes redder than usual. He tightened his grasp around his neck and cracks began to appear on his face. It was strange, to see all these Vampires die, yet I was happy. I felt like things would go better like that. Not expecting it again, the doors burst open and the rest of my family arrived. They all gasped at the commotion. Edward smiled a little seeing Marcus killing Aro.

Silence hen filled the room. The only noise was Aro's broken body hitting the floor. Caius whined, as Aro was a dear friend to him and launched himself at Marcus but Emmett go to him first. He threw a fist into Caius' chest, sending him into his throne and ripped him apart then said to his scattered pieces "Live by the throne, die by the throne."

Marcus began to back away when Emmett said to him "Don't worry dude, we haven't go beef with you man" Then walked over to me. I was still covering Carlisle. Protecting him. Everyone surrounded me whimpering but Marcus returned to his seat and bowed his head in sorrow. I stroked Carlisle's cracked face. It didn't look like he would be ok. Jasper pulled Alice into a hug while she cried dry sobs into his chest. Edward pulled me away from his body and looked into my eyes before embracing me with a hug. It was over. I knew it. I should have just left it. I shouldn't have made the idea of coming here. But what could I do? This was my son. I couldn't bring any harm to him. He was my son. Rosalie walked over to Marcus to speak with him. We all knew, because of Carlisle's experiences that he was the good one. He never wanted to stay. He wanted to leave the place with his mate. How cruel, to kill a sibling in order to keep a member of the Volturi in his place. How heartbreaking to find out that his friend all along had killed his mate. I would not be able to survive knowing that. I knew what Rosalie was asking him. Just what Carlisle would want to ask him if he ever had the opportunity to leave Volterra. Come and join us. Emmett accompanied her while the four of us mourned for my dear, loving Husband.

How could I live with this. What do I have to live for now, if not my children. I pulled away from Edward and returned to his body. Marcus stirred in his seat after agreeing to join the 'Cullen' family and walked over to us, past all the burning bodies and knelt down to my side.

"My dear…" He said hoarsely "… He is not dead…" I couldn't believe what he was saying. How did he know. Then I realised that he sensed things. "Look… his cracks are going" He pointed to the cracks that were disappearing on my Husbands face. I leant into his face and kissed his cold head. His eyes flickered a while then opened. His mouth slowly did the same and the one word I was desperate to hear came from his mouth. "Esme?"

Hope you enjoyed please R&R so I can do the ending. All comments appreciated


End file.
